Olor a chocolate
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: por que no por siempre puedes odiar el chocolate aveces encuentras el sabor y olor indicado de las manos de la persona que amas


hola a todos yo con un nuevo one-shot esta vez se me ocurrió comiendo chocolate bueno espero que les guste

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**''olor a chocolate''**

Un peli rosa caminaba con el ceño fruncido por las calles de magnolia pues no le gustaba para nada lo que veía a su alrededor todo era rosa, cariñoso y de un olor dulce a chocolate

**-tsk…-**chasqueo con su lengua el mago de fuego

**-tranquilo natsu este día pasara rápido-**le ayudaba a subir los ánimos su amigo con alas

**-eso espero happy pero si le maestro no hubiera amenazado con ''eso'' ni siquiera hubiera venido-**se quejaba natsu

**-tranquilo amigo-**volaba sobre la cabeza del mago

**-solo espero que nadie me de chocolates odio ese olor y ese sabor**-le decía el peli rosa a su gatuno amigo

-**aye! Vamos rápido natsu , charle me espera**

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se veía a una rubia en su casa para ser más específicos en la cocina de su hogar

-ya casi termino-decía la rubia con un delantal de chef y con la cara llena de harina-** perfecto, solo espero que le guste**-sonrió la rubia con un ligero rubor en sus blancas mejillas**-voy a cambiarme o se me hará tarde-**la rubia guardo su obra maestra dentro del refrigerador listo para entregar

* * *

Un peli rosa entraba con su ánimos hasta el piso al lado del gato azul al entrar se fijó que todo estaba rosa y olía dulce eso lo detestaba y mucho

**-natsuuuu!**-decía una peliblanca corriendo hasta su amigo

**-hola lisanna-**saludo con una falsa sonrisa

**-se nota que no querías venir por nada del mundo ¿cierto?**-le replicaba su amiga de la infancia

**-¿tanto se nota?**-volvía a su cara de amargado y desanimado

**-a kilómetros se nota-**exageraba de manera irónica la peliblanca

**-que gracioso, pero enserio no quería venir el viejo me obligo-**decía a un más desanimado natsu

**-solo espero que nadie te de chocolates o la cosa se pondrá fea-**decía la peliblanca con cara de espanto

**-yo igual-**dijo el mago de fuego mientras se sentaba en la barra del gremio mientras observaba el alrededor veía como juvia seguía a gray con unos chocolates, elfman estaba sentado mirando una pequeña estatua de piedra de dos corazones juntos, gajeel leía un libro de tapa negra, wendy y romeo estaban sentados juntos muy ruborizados y erza bueno la peli roja no se encontraba en el gremio

**-¿mira-chan donde esta erza?-**pregunto curioso el natsu con su cabeza recostada en la barra del gremio

**-salió esta mañana muy rápido al recibir una carta urgente-**decía con su típica sonrisa la demonio

**-ya veo-**volvía a sus pocos ánimos el peli rosa

* * *

**-listo!-**decía emocionada la rubia mientras salía de su casa con su ''obra maestra'' directo al gremio**-espero que le guste**-salió rápidamente lucy con los nervios de punta directo al gremio

* * *

**-¿a todas estas y lucy?-**pregunto natsu por la maga celestial

**-no ha llegado me dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante-**en ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver una rubia poseedora de la magia celestial entrando a paso lento a los adentros del gremio

**-parece que ya llego-**decía mirajane con su sonrisa

**-natsu!-**dijo la rubia acercándose al peli rosa

**-¿Qué pasa?-**dijo el mago de fuego mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos

**-feliz san Valentín-** decía la rubia agachando la cabeza entregando una cajita de color rojo y cinta rosa que envolvía el obsequio

**-¿para mí?**-pregunto natsu mientras la rubia asentida a un con la cabeza abajo cuando el mago abrió la cajita su sorpresa fue que eran su pesadilla en ese día-**¿chocolates?**

-**si**-decía lucy roja como el cabello de la misma erza**-los hice para ti**

**-gracias!**-natsu no sabía por qué su rostro ardia pero era obvio se avía sonrojado el resto del gremio sudaba frio pues sabían que al dragneel no le gustaban los dulces por que tenía el sentido del gusto muy sensible, pero el dragneel al ver el rostro de la rubia sabia que no podia negarse ella se esforso para darle esos chocolates, natsu tomo un chocolate y con cuidado lo metio en su boca saboreando el dulce

**-¿y?**-decía una preocupada lucy mientras el gremio a un sudaba frio por la reacción del pelirosa

**-delicioso!-**decía feliz natsu pues el chocolate no estaba muy dulce o muy amargo tenían su toque perfecto y además tenían un poco de picante que lo asían comer mas**-estan muy ricos lucy-** sonrió natsu con su típica dragneel era la primera vez que el peli rosa sonreía en el día de san Valentín para todos los miembros fue una gran sorpresa

**-me alegro que te hayan gustado**-sonrió a un roja la rubia

**-yo también tengo un regalo para ti lucy-**dijo el dragneel con un todo pícaro que la rubia no percibió

**-¿para mí?-**dijo algo confundía la rubia

**-pero te lo daré afuera vamos**-natsu se llevó afuera del gremio a lucy quedando en la entrada la puerta detrás de ellos estaba total mente cerrada para darles ''privacidad''-cierra los ojos-con esa petición la rubia cerro sus ojos lentamente

**-listo**

la rubia sintió una presión en sus labios algo cálido y agradable _**''natsu me está besando''**_ pensó para sus adentros la rubia, el dragneel lentamente fue moviendo su boca al sentir que la rubia le correspondía el beso pero él quería explorar un poco más adentros y con cuidado mordió el labio de esta haciendo que lentamente abriera la boca dándole paso a su lengua los dos estaban tan concentrados en su beso que paso de algo torpe a una muestra de amor y afecto totalmente cálida natsu abraso a lucy por la cintura mostrando posesividad los dos tuvieron que separarse por falta de algo vital el oxigeno

**-ese es tu regalo -**decía con su sonrisa natsu con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –**ahora soy tuyo y de nadie más-**el peli rosa tomaba la mano de lucy uniendo sus meñiques-te lo prometo-tal acto hizo que la hearfilia se sonrojara más de lo que estaba

**-yo también te lo prometo!-**decía lucy cerrando el trato pues un mago celestial nunca rompe sus promesas natsu al ver la ternura que la rubia le causaba solo la abrazo escondiéndola en su pecho

**-te amo lucy-** decía natsu atrayéndola más asía el

**-yo igual te amo natsu-** repetía ella a un abrasada al mago de fuego

* * *

Una peli roja estaba sentada a la orilla del lago mirando su reflejo atravesó de este

**-perdón la demora-**salía desde las sombras del bosque un encapuchado

**-no te preocupes-** sonrió sonrojada titania-¿y para que me llamaste jellal?

**-hace un buen tiempo que no te veía-**se sentó el peli azul al lado de una muy roja erza-**solo quería verte**

-**yo también quería verte-**le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que el ex miembro del consejo se sonrojara

Se podría apreciar una tierna escena de dos cabelleras roja y azul tomadas de la mano mirando el atardecer dando inicio a una noche a una muy larga noche llena de estrellas.

* * *

final ¿Jerza? como sea esa es otra historia para contar,se que me quedo algo meloso nos veremos pronto (se me ocurrieron varias ideas para fanfic pero quiero terminar los dos que tengo en este momento) en mi pais es el mes del amor y la amistad haci que feliz mes de los enamorados!

los quiere NNS!


End file.
